Mothers & Magazines
by Imagination-Parade
Summary: A companion piece to 26 Dates's Chapter 16 "Paperwork and Photo Shoots" because Angela had to see those pictures eventually! Brennan brings Angela and Hodgins copies of the magazine when she visits them and the twins in the hospital. B/B pairing


_Hi everyone! Due to popular demand and my general idiocy, I decided to do a companion piece to Chapter 16 of my one-shot series 26 Dates. Several people requested to see a scene between Booth and Brennan after the photo shoot (which I had never planned on doing) and the scene where Angela gets to see the finished magazine and some of Booth and Brennan's photos (which I had always planned on doing and just…well…forgot about until people started commenting about wanting to see it.)_

_If anyone who hasn't read 26 Dates is reading this, I would recommend going to that story and reading chapter 16, because you're really probably going to be lost without it. For those of you who know have been following the story, remember that Booth and Brennan have been together for several years by this point, and Angela was due to deliver twins at any moment! The italicized part of the story is a flashback to the day of the photo shoot, but I think that's fairly easy to figure out. That being said, Bones and Entertainment Weekly are not mine, and please review!_

* * *

Temperance Brennan walked into a hospital room early one afternoon to find her best friend lying against several pillows cradling a baby girl to her chest. Brennan knocked softly on the door, and Angela Montenegro looked up, a smile gracing her face as soon as she saw her visitor. She tilted her head.

"Hey, sweetie," Angela said. "Come on in."

Brennan walked over and sat on the end of Angela's bed. She looked to the side and saw a little baby boy sleeping in his hospital crib.

"Wow," Brennan said. Angela smiled. "I can't believe you have _three_ children."

"I know," Angela laughed. "Do you want to hold her? She's awake."

"Yeah," Brennan said, setting her bag onto the bed beside her. "What's her name?"

"Ruby," Angela said, gently passing her over to Brennan.

"Ruby Hodgins," Brennan said. "That's a nice name."

"Oh, no, sweetie," Angela said. "Ruby _Montenegro_."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Angela confirmed. "Jack and I made a deal that every other pregnancy would have my last name."

"When did you decide that?" Brennan asked.

"Years ago, when we agreed that I would keep my name after we got married," Angela said. "We both like our names, and different names don't make us any less a family. Plus…Hodgins decided names didn't really matter when he remembered that I changed mine as soon as I hit 18."

"That's true," Brennan said. "It's a good idea. That arrangement seems very fitting for you and Jack."

"Thanks. He insisted on giving our first baby his name, but now he says I cheated and got two for the price of one. I keep trying to make him feel better by saying the next one will be a Hodgins," Angela said casually.

"The _next_ one?" Brennan exclaimed. "God, Ange!"

"I wasn't kidding about liking chaos," she grinned. "Besides, now we need another Hodgins to make it even."

"I see. So what's the new boy's name?"

"Mulder," Angela said with a disgruntled tone.

Brennan chuckled. "From _The X-Files_?"

"How do you know _The X-Files_?" Angela asked.

"Booth says he and I are like Scully and Mulder sometimes. I've had to Google them on several occasions. I take it the name was Jack's choice."

"Oh yeah," Angela said. "But it's got a cool alliteration thing going on, so I didn't complain too much. So I didn't know you were coming. What's up?"

"I have a surprise for you," Brennan said. Balancing Ruby in one arm, she reached down and pulled a magazine from her bag. She turned it around to reveal her _Entertainment Weekly_ cover to Angela.

"Yay!" Angela gasped, sitting up to reach for it. "Oh my gosh!"

The cover shot was of Brennan alone, standing with a skeleton and holding _Red Tape, White Bones_. The shot used was one of the first that had been taken on the day of the photo shoot. The cover bore her name with the tagline, "Who knew death could be so hot?"

"Open the cover," Brennan said.

Angela peeled back the cover of the magazine, and her mouth fell open. There, on the Table of Contents page, was a full-page shot of Booth and Brennan, looking at one another as if they couldn't wait to rip each other's clothes off.

"Oh, holy hell, Bren," Angela said. "You and Booth are _smoking_!"

"Smoking? No, they didn't use a smoke machine," Brennan said.

Angela laughed. "Smoking _hot_, sweetie. You guys look _amazing_."

"Oh," Brennan said. "I know."

"How did Booth get in on the pictures?"

"He's my Andy," Brennan said, quoting Derek Anderson, the director of her photo shoot.

"Good God," Angela said, twisting the photo around a little bit to make sure she got a good look. "How did you not just do each other right there on set?"

"Well…" Brennan laughed.

Angela gasped and sat up again. "You didn't?"

Brennan lowered her voice. "We did."

_"Okay, and that's a wrap!" Derek called three weeks earlier as the photographer captured his last shot of Booth and Brennan. "You two were _fabulous_! These pictures are going to be nothing short of astonishing."_

_"Thanks," Booth said, standing._

_"So I'm free to leave?" Brennan asked._

_"Yes," Derek said. "You can go ahead and leave your clothes in the dressing room after you change. Someone will be by to get them, but get in and out quickly. We have another shoot this evening that we need to begin prepping for."_

_Brennan walked into her dressing room first. As soon as Booth shut the door behind them, Brennan pressed Booth against it, her lips instantly attaching to his. She locked the door as she kissed him, and he grabbed her ass, pulling her body up against his._

_"Glad to see I wasn't the only one completely turned on by that," Booth mumbled into her ear in between kisses._

_"Definitely not the only one," Brennan mumbled. "We shouldn't though…not here."_

_"Can't wait," Booth mumbled, kissing her neck. Her head instantly fell backwards to give him more room to kiss her skin. "Need you now."_

_"But Booth…" she said. It was all she managed to get out before Booth roughly squeezed one of her breasts and she lost all train of thought._

_"You heard what the man said, Bones. In and out quickly…we _must_ have time for that."_

_"I guess he did practically give us permission…" Brennan said. She let out a low growl as he continued to fondle her breasts in his palms and place hot kisses all over her neck. She knew right away that resistance was futile. "Okay, but help me get this dress off first."_

_"Why? You look hot. Leave it on," Booth said._

_"It's not mine," she reminded him._

_"Oh yeah," he said._

_Booth pulled the zipper down the back of the red dress as she took her turn kissing his neck and chin. He slid the dress off Brennan's body so she stood before him in nothing but black lingerie. He stepped away from her and shrugged out of his jacket, shirt and tie before pushing his pants and boxers down to his ankles. When he looked back up at her, he found that she had removed her bra and panties, leaving her naked and waiting for him._

_Without talking, she took his jacket from its haphazard position on the couch and draped it across the makeup chair. Booth kicked off his shoes, leaving his clothes in a pile on the floor, and, in nothing but his white tank top, he walked over and sat on top of his jacket. He started to remove his tank, but she grabbed his hands._

_"You look hot," she said in a husky voice. "Leave it on."_

_She climbed on top of him, remaining tall on her knees, and leaned her head down to plant a wet kiss on his lips. He took advantage of her position and brought his fingers up to tease her clit as they exchanged passionate, open-mouthed kisses, leaving his fingers coated in her wetness. Brennan tilted her hips and lowered her body until her slick folds were rubbing against his penis, making it impossibly hard. She rose up again and waited for his hands to caress her bottom before she moved to repeat the motion. Instead, as she began lowering her body, he grabbed her hips and thrust inside of her, drawing out a gasp from Brennan._

_"Hey!" she protested. "I was enjoying that!"_

_"That felt amazing, babe, but we don't really have time for that here," Booth reminded._

_"Right," she breathed._

_They began a quick and rapid rhythm, one that would've been impossible to keep up for very long. She rolled her hips against him so that the base of his penis would hit her most sensitive spot with every movement. Booth sucked and licked at one of her nipples while he clasped her other between his fingertips. She buried her fingers into his hair, and he kept one arm wrapped around her for stability as they rocked together in the large chair. It didn't take long for Brennan to begin squirming against him as her orgasm quickly approached. She leaned her face into Booth's shoulder in an attempt to stifle her moans as he continued to pleasure her breasts. He let go of her breasts and lovingly grasped her face in his hands._

_"Hey," he said, smoothing her hair away from her face. "God, you're beautiful."_

_"Close, Booth," she moaned, reaching for the arms of the chair. "I'm…yes…Booth."_

_"Let go. I've got you," he whispered, pulling her hands back around his neck. She obliged and curled her fingers back into his hair. "Hold on to me, Bones."_

_She came as he kissed her, moaning into his mouth and tongue and gently tugging on his hair. He curved his hands around her ass and continued to thrust against her, attaining his own release before the pulsing of hers even stopped. Booth threw his head over the back of the chair, and she collapsed against him, placing lazy kisses to his neck as both struggled to regain their breath. She slipped herself off of him but remained sitting on his thighs for a few moments, her face buried in between his neck and shoulder._

_"Okay," she said, her heavy breaths tickling his neck. "We've got to go."_

_"Can't…move," he moaned. "Too incredible."_

_"Come on," she said. She gave him one last deep kiss before sliding off of him. "Round Two's waiting for you at home."_

"Wow!" Angela breathed, using the magazine to fan herself off. "You have really gotten Booth good at those public displays."

"The sex wasn't public. It just happened to occur in a semi-public place," Brennan said.

"Regardless…whew!" Angela said. "So how's the actual article?"

"I was quite pleased with…most of it. There are more pictures, too," Brennan said. "Page 41."

Angela eagerly began thumbing through the pages as Brennan gasped. Angela looked up in concern.

"What?" she asked.

"She moved," Brennan said, looking down at Ruby.

"She's a baby," Angela said. "She'll do that. Relax!"

"Sorry!" Brennan laughed. "You're almost to the right page."

Angela gasped as she found the article. "Oh, _Brennan_!"

Three-quarters of the two-page spread consisted of a photo of Brennan and the two skeletons on autopsy tables with her books. The beginning of the article filled the other quarter of the spread.

"I like that picture," Brennan admitted.

"You photograph really well," Angela said.

"It was probably retouched," Brennan said, remaining practical.

"Maybe, but probably not much," Angela said. "You know, I really should find this whole autopsy setup morbid, but…this is hot."

"There's another photo of Booth and I on the next page," Brennan said.

Angela turned the page to find a photo of Booth and Brennan sitting close together – one of the last shots taken that day.

"Aw," Angela said. She turned the magazine around to face Brennan. "Are you back on the Mommy track yet, because, seriously, Brennan, look at you guys. Your kid would be a knockout!"

Brennan chuckled nervously and looked down at Ruby. "I don't think so, Ange."

"Hey, where did they get this candid kissing picture from?"

"I have no idea. I mean, I remember hanging out by the Washington Monument with Booth one afternoon during lunch, but I didn't know anyone was taking pictures of us. He certainly wouldn't have been kissing me like that if he had known someone was documenting it."

"You have paparazzi?" Angela asked, seemingly impressed.

"I hope not," Brennan said. "Though I'm still not sure I know what that means."

Angela chuckled and looked at the magazine cover again. "This is my copy, yes?"

"Yeah," Brennan said. "Booth bought about a dozen."

Angela had gone back to staring at the Table of Contents photo when her husband and two-and-a-half-year-old son walked in.

"Aunt Tempe!" Jack Jr. yelled in delight.

"Shh!" Hodgins said. "You've got to be quiet remember? The babies are sleeping."

"Oh yeah," he said. "Hi, Mommy."

"Hi, baby," Angela said as Hodgins placed him on the bed next to Brennan.

"Hey, Dr. B," Hodgins said, finding his daughter in Brennan's arms. "Looking good."

"Oh, don't you start, too," Brennan said. She looked at Ruby. "I think she fell asleep."

"I got her," Hodgins said. He cradled his daughter in his arms and placed her in the empty hospital crib next to her brother's. Hodgins took a seat in a chair by Angela's bed. "So what are we looking at?"

"This," Angela said, turning the magazine around so Hodgins could see the Table of Contents photo.

"Whoa, baby!" Hodgins said. "_Really_ looking good, Dr. B!"

"Thanks," Brennan said. "We got you a copy, too." She pulled out another magazine and handed it to Hodgins.

"Tempe!" Jack Jr. exclaimed, pointing at the cover.

"Yeah," Brennan said, scooping the toddler into her arms. "That's me."

"You _did_ mention me!" Angela said with a smile. "Wait a minute, how did they get you to admit that all these characters are actually based on us?"

Angela pointed to a sidebar on page 43 that gave a brief description of each main character. Brennan scrunched up her face.

"That would be the part I'm displeased with," Brennan said. "They tricked me. They asked about my real-life associates."

"And matched us to the characters from there?" Hodgins guessed.

"Exactly," Brennan said.

Hodgins and Angela laughed. "They're good," Hodgins said.

Jack Jr. crawled off of Brennan's lap and curled up next to Angela. Angela ruffled his hair and bent her arm around her little boy. Brennan smiled.

"Well, I'm going to go," she said, standing.

"You don't have to," Angela said.

"I know, but I need to go," she said. She kissed both Angela and Jack Jr.'s cheeks. "Congratulations on the twins. They're beautiful."

"Thanks, Brennan," Hodgins said, standing for a hug.

"You going home for Round Three?" Angela asked, suggestively wiggling her eyebrows and showing off the magazine photo again.

"Round Three?" Hodgins asked. "What does that mean?"

Brennan and Angela shared a look and a giggle. "Nothing, Hodgins," Brennan said. "I'll see you guys later."

* * *

_Thanks for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed it! Don't forget to review!_


End file.
